Masked Feelings
by Lazy Silver Ninja
Summary: 5-year-old Naomi Hitomi gets an opportunity to become a Genin, as long as she is 5-year-old Kakashi's partner. Their childhood seems okay, besides the fact Naomi has an ability no one else has. However, when they grow up, will they be friends? More than friends? Or not even friends at all? After all, Rin and Obito are sure to come into the picture soon. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1 Academy Days

**Hello to all the people out there! This is my first FanFic EVER, so please be nice to me. Um... reviews are always welcome as well as any helpful hints to make my story better! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. I only own Naomi Hitomi.**

**Chapter 1: Academy days**

A small sigh escaped a small 5-year-old girl's mouth. Today she was _supposed _to become a Genin. Only the top graduate was able to become a genin at such a young age, and (for a time) she _was _the top graduate. But somehow a masked silver-haired boy surpassed her grades last second. It was downright humiliating! But even though she was disappointed about not being able to become a genin this year, she had to give the boy some credit.

She heard a few people mumble a good job while others were saying: 'It's not fair!' 'Why does he get to graduate?!' 'Way to go Kakashi-kun!' 'I knew you would beat Naomi!' and so on. She glanced at the clock. _In 3…2…1… RIIIIIIIING._

"Ah! Naomi, would you stay here for a little while longer? We have a few things we'd like to talk to you about." Her sensei said. _'I didn't do anything bad! I swear! …I think. Wait, hold up. Who's we?' _Naomi simply gave her sensei a confused glance before nodding.

As the last of the kids filed out, a new person showed up. She immediately recognized him and stood to bow in respect before sitting back in her seat. "Naomi, I want to bump you up to the rank of Genin." The 3rd Hokage said.

_'__I get to be a Genin?! Even though I was not at the top of the class? Is there some kind of catch?'_

Naomi must have had her thoughts on her face as the Hokage answered her unspoken questions. "You are more than capable of this… Plus since Kakashi has graduated early, it would be nice for him to have a sparring partner until there are enough Genin to put into teams. _'I guess that's a pretty good reason…'_

Her ice blue eyes gazed into the Third's eyes. "So… you basically want us to train until there are enough Genin for teams? Well, that's basically what you just said… my bad." Naomi started to sulk. _'Wooow, way to point out the obvious Naomi.' _The Third chuckled then finished his little speech. "On top of being Kakashi's, well, _teammate, _you both will be assigned some D-Rank missions here and there." At this Naomi immediately perked up. "I highly doubt we will go by ourselves on missions, so… who will be with us?" Naomi inquired.

"I suppose you both will just have to figure that out when we get there." The Hokage said before leaving for some much do paperwork. "That's all Naomi, you may go home now."

Naomi nodded, then set out for… '_Home… do I even have a place like that anymore. As many times as I have looked up the definition at the library, you would think I would know by now… wait a second. I'm partnered with a boy I know nothing about until there are more Genins for teams… I WAS SCAMMED! IT WILL BE YEARS BEFORE THERE ARE MORE GENINS! ... unless the Hokage puts us into teams with older people who have graduated… so then why am I working with Kakashi anyway… you know what? Screw it all. I am tired, grouchy, growing a headache, and I still need to shower. Oh look! Home is right in front of me… time flies when you are by yourself.'_

Anytime the new purple haired Genin even looked at her_… oversized_ house it was as if her parents were murdered right in front of her all over again. However, used to the images, she simply did her nightly routine before heading to bed.

_Tap, tap, tap. 'What... in Konoha? A bird is trying to reach me by destroying my window?' _A delicate yawn went through the little girl before she started to actually awake. And when she could see clearly (after rubbing her eyes) Naomi noticed a note on the intent-on-breaking-her-window bird's leg. She cautiously opened her window just before the bird flew in now intent-on-breaking-her-skull. She gave a little growl while snatching the note off the bird's leg.

**To Naomi Hitomi,**

**It appears I forgot to mention when and where you will meet up with your new partner. Go to Training Area 4 to meet up with him at 9:00. Don't be late.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lord Hokage**

Naomi spared a glance to a little clock on the bed side table. Her eyes widened. 8:45. The training are was ten minutes away which left 5 minutes to get ready, eat, and simply prepare for a long day in general.

Naomi got ready in record time wearing her normal black short-sleeved shirt and equally black pants. Some people mistook her for a Gothic person (not that she could blame them) on a regular basis. But hey, that is there fault for making such assumptions. She wore black because bright colors… well to put it blatantly, absolutely _suck_ for when you are trying to hide from an enemy. She would know. Naomi tried wearing bright colors before but… '_No, I have thought enough about this to last me a lifetime. It's time for me to let it go.'_

With a new found determination Naomi Hitomi ran towards a dark silhouette… with gravity-defying hair. … And he did _not _look pleased.

* * *

**I swear other chapter will be MUUUUCH longer. this was just an introduction...ish thing. ****_PLEASE _****Review and tell me how I did. :)**

**Naomi - Beautiful; Pleasant; Delightful**

**Hitomi - Beautiful virtue; pupil of the eye**

**-**Lazy Silver Ninja


	2. Chapter 2: A new Sensei

**Thanks to both of my wonderful reviewers! I have a question though. Do you guys and gals want me to update faster but with less words (around 1,000) or take longer to update with more words?**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

'_Should I tell Kakashi why I'm late? Uh... No. Then he will think I am a slacker. Which I'm not. Oh well. It's a lose lose situation. Might as well move on.'_

"Eh he he... Sorry I'm late. You know what? I don't even have an excuse. It was completely my fault." Naomi said. It was not the best meeting she had ever had, but at least it showed she was honest.

The masked silver haired Genin merely waved off her apology, even if he was annoyed.

"Forget about it. I don't believe we have introduced ourselves. I will go first. I am Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang, my goal is to be like my father." Kakashi finished with a close eyed smile.

"Okay! My name is Naomi Hitomi, and... Um... Actually, I guess my goal is simply to assist people on the battle field. Allies, not enemies of corse."

"Those are both some mighty fine goals. But you two have a long ways to go before you reach them." An unfamiliar voice to Naomi yet familiar to the young Hatake said.

"Dad! Your going to be our sensei!?" Kakashi asked incredulously. Naomi, who's muscles were tense from the unfamiliar voice, immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"Only till you both are put on teams." The White Fang replied.

"Now to start off, show me what you two can do." The two Genin looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with no words.

'_ wait, we have to fight your dad... THE White Fang, a Jonin no less, when we just got out of the academy, and-'_

Kakashi gave her an irritated glance, however Naomi blatantly ignored it.

'_- we don't even know the others specialties-'_

Naomi's "eye conversation" was cut off by a kunai being sent right at her. She immediately dodged it by jumping to the right before some shuriken were coming at her. Lucky for her the younger Hatake blocked them just before appearing behind his dad.

_' hey this reminds me of a formation in class. Is this what he's planning? I think I will go along with it to see how this plays out_.'

While the older Hatake turned around to face his son, Naomi appeared to his front. Now there was a ninja at the front of the Jonin and behind him. Both Genin slashed at him with a kunai before 'poof!' A clone...

"Grrrrr. I know he's a Jonin and all but really?!" Naomi said getting frustrated.

" heh heh that's my dad alright." Kakashi sweat dropped, "making us do all that work for a clone."

(Please remember, my dear readers, that Naomi and Kakashi are only Genin. And only five! So even though they are only fighting Sakumo's clone and are already tired, they both are doing a pretty good job.)

Both Genin stood side-by-side until... 'Whoosh!' A slight breeze before both Genin felt a cold blade against their necks.

"You two probably should have stood back-to-back instead of side-by-side, but other than that, great job!" Their sensei said.

Naomi felt accomplished. Even though the White Fang probably went extremely easy on them, a Jonin did praise them.

"As you may have already guessed, I went extremely easy on you two. But the day after tomorrow," * insert evil chuckle *," well you'll just see."

Both Genin could already see the hellish training they would be put through that morning. Any yet they were equally excited for it anyway.

"In a few months, I will have to leave for a very important mission. But until then, I intend to train you both to at least a Chunin level.

This only served to rile the younger shinobis even more.

"Hey dad. Was that our only training for today?" A nod for an answer. "Then can we go eat lunch now? I'm starving. You can come to Naomi, assuming your parents won't mind."

Out of the corner of her eye, Naomi saw the older Hatake face palm and sigh. Of course he would know what happened. He was an elite Jonin. All the ANBU, or at least all the Uchiha ANBU, knew as well. Along side a few Jonin.

Much to the older Hatake's surprise she only said, "No thanks, but I _highly_ doubt my parents would mind if I went some other time though."

Kakashi was not called a kid genius for nothing. He heard very clearly how Naomi used the past tense '_would_' instead of _'will_.' His eyes widened.

"Wait- I didn't mean-" Naomi cut him some slack. "It's fine Kakashi. What's in the past is in the past. I can't change what happened nor do any thing about it." Kakashi could only stare in shock. Was she not worried about her parents death? What could have happened that killed both of her parents? Did she even care?

Kakashi's perceptive eye caught a flash of sorrow or regret?in her eyes. Of course she cares! What could possibly have made him think that she didn't? She was only a little girl for crying out loud!

"Ahem, yes, well- anyway the offer still stands if you would like to join us for lunch." Sakumo said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but I think I will have to pass on this one. There is still so much time left in the day and I would like to train some more... If you don't mind." Naomi said. She may have accepted had the boy genius not noticed her wording but too late now.

"Not at all. Just don't over work yourself okay? And I will see you two at training every other day, but you two can still train together." Both kids have each other a quick glance, smirked, then nodded. It looks as if they are training together EVERY day after all...

* * *

**If my readers wouldn't mind too much I think I will skip the honorifics the Japanese use cause I am obviously not Japanese. -_- **


	3. Chapter 3: A New Technique Revealed!

**Sorry it took a little longer to update! I had/have to entertain my little cousin!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters! Only Naomi Hitomi, Ren Mizuki, and Hikaru Hitomi!**

Naomi did wake up on time today and was able to be at the meeting point on time to.

"Hm... So you _are_ on time today?" Kakashi said with a smirk under his mask. "Of course I am! I said it was a one time thing didn't I?!" Naomi defended.

Naomi noticed that her companion seemed to be analyzing her. _'What is his problem? My hair is in a ponytail where it stops mid-back, as always. Along with a black T-shirt and pants ( black makes hiding easier), as always. Does Kakashi disapprove of black as ninja wear? If so then he's a hypocrite, cause he wears black to.' _Naomi thought_._

"You are pretty fast, right?" _'What kind of question is that_?' "Well... I guess so, but nothing compared to the rumored Yellow Flash."

"Show me just how fast you are." Was all Naomi heard from Kakashi before having do dodge all kinds of weapons.

'_What_...*duck*_ the heck_...*back flip*_ is wrong_...*tilt head to the right* _With this kid_!'

'_Alright. He wants to see how fast I am. So be it.'_

Now from Kakashi's perspective, all he heard was a faint sound, kind of like... Lightning, before Naomi was behind him with a kunai to his neck.

'_That ought to show him, but man this uses a lot of my chakra!... Great! Now I'm tired. ...I think I will sit down now_.' And Naomi did just that. She sat down right on the branch of the tree Kakashi was trying to hide behind.

"What... Did you just do?" To say Kakashi was impressed was an under statement. A new lightning style jutsu was what Kakashi was trying to create. But that required strength and speed. The strength he had, but the speed he didn't.

"That was how fast I can go. Or...my very own kekkei genkai. Whichever you prefer." Naomi said smugly with a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"How?! No clan can do that! The Hitomi clan are exceptional about controlling lightning. Not being as fast as it!" Kakashi just could not understand it! How can you begin to even try to understand something you did not see?

This time, Naomi seemed to be analyzing Kakashi before walking in another direction. "Oi! You cannot just walk away like that! I want some answers-"

"Well if you want your answers then come along!" There was some obvious anger in this statement. Enough to where Kakashi quietly followed along that is. To say Kakashi was surprised was quite an understatement. Naomi took them to the Memorial Stone.

"You were right when you said the Hitomi specializes in controlling lightning. But did you know the Mizuki clan was said to be able to... well, simply put, _be_ an element. More specifically water." Naomi sat in front of the stone pointing at some people with the so said names.

"The thing about the Mizuki's being able to turn into water was just that. They _were_ the water, if that makes any sense." And judging from the so called genius's expression, it didn't.

"Let me put it this way. The Byakugan puts chakra in black and white with the additional 360 vision, right?" A nod of confirmation. "And when they look at water that is all they see, water because it is just that. Like when you and I look at water, we only see water. In a way it's the same. The Mizuki clan somehow found a way to copy that. To where of one of the Mizuki clan turns to water, that is all a Hyuga would see, water. Same as you and I would see. Are you with me so far?" Kakashi need not have answered. She could tell by his eyes that so far he understood. So she continued on with her explanation.

"Mmkay, now the Hitomi clan,as you said, controls lightning easily. Now to put two and two together. Take Ren Mizuki and Hikaru Hitomi and put them together you get me! I guess somehow genetics mixed up or something because as you saw- well experienced, I am able to turn into lightning instead of water, as a plus I'm as fast as light. As a minus, it's hard to convince enemies that a few lightning bolts are just randomly on the ground or in the sky. Unless if there is a storm that is." And with this Naomi concluded her speech.

"So... Can you turn into anything?" Kakashi asked.

"No! Weren't you listening!? I am only able to turn into light- oh. You meant 'anything' like animals and stuff right?" A look of annoyance accompanying a nod. "Well yes. I suppose so. But this takes up a BUNCH of chakra. So I will only give one example." And with this last remark Naomi allowed her lightning chakra to take the form of a dog, only made out of lightning.

"Hey wait! I still had a couple more things to ask!" Kakashi said while slowly backing away from the steadily approaching dog. "You know, my hair already sticks up enough as it... Any more and it would just be-" before Kakashi could finished, Naomi touched her lightning muzzle against Kakashi's hand.

And to his surprise there was no zapping or stinging. In fact all he felt was slight heat from the lightning... and his hair stuck up no more than it usually does.

"Since this doesn't hurt, I am assuming, except for information gathering, that your... errr... lightning form is useless for battle?"

A growl that humorously enough soused like distant thunder was all he got before the lightning-dog/Naomi lept right onto a tree... Effectively destroying it.

*sweat-drop* "Maybe not ..."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review! And short chapters but quick updates it is!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter The Yellow Flash

**sorry for the shorter than normal chapter and the slightly late update, but as Kakashi would say "I got lost on the path of life" or something like that.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I only own Naomi and her parents)... I would be too lazy to come up with something so amazing.**

"Oi! Kakashi! Time to go!" Came a not too far away voice.

Both Genin seemed to think the same thing. 'Crap! It's your/my dad'

The lightning dog/Naomi barked orders (A/N: pun intended :3).

"Uh... Quick! Use a lightning element jutsu of some sort!"

The reply was, "I only know one! And it's not even complete!"

"Don't care! Use it on a tree or something!" And that's exactly what Kakashi did. He used a lightning jutsu called 'Chidori.' One Naomi had never heard of.

As soon as the 'Chidori' hit the tree the Naomi dog ran into it as well.

"Ah, Kakashi. There you are. Come on, it's time for dinner. Hm? Were you practicing the Chidori again? I told you that it's not complete yet. You have the strength, but not the speed. Besides that, it must have been pretty powerful to leave behind some lightning residue."

True to what the White Fang said, there was some lightning still zapping up and down the tree, but it wasn't from left over chakra.

"Uh... Yeah. I guess it was. Hey dad can we go home now? That jutsu took it out of me and now I'm starving." Kakashi said while trying to lead his dad away from Naomi.

"That is what I came for, let's go." And with that said, father and son left for dinner... Leaving Naomi to watch their silhouettes.

A few zips and zaps before Naomi went back to her normal appearance... Clothes and all. 'Those two... Is that what it is like to have a family... Has it really been so long that I cannot even remember them? Or was I simply too young? Perhaps, it is a combination of them both.'

Naom's chakra was too drained to just 'zap' back into her house, so instead she took a stroll through Konoha. 'It's been awhile since I simply took a stroll. Ooh! Is that Ichiraku's? I didn't even know it was open yet.'

Naomi, whose head was turned towards the ramen stand, failed to notice a red-haired woman until she crashed into her.

"Oh! I'm really sorry ttebane!" The red headed woman apologized.

"No, no. It was completely my fault for not being alert." Naomi said to the (in her opinion) beautiful lady.

"Well, whoever's fault it was, it doesn't matter. You were about to head to Ichiraku's right?" Naomi was about to interrupt saying she was only looking but the woman continued on. "I was to! Come on! Let's go together! In fact, it's on me ttebane!"

This was where Naomi was about to decline. After all, some lady she just bumped into wanted to pay for her dinner? "You don't have-"

Naomi was interrupted this time by a blond who literally appeared out of know where, hugging the woman from behind.

"Oi Kushina. Are we going to eat ramen tonight?" The said blond man, who Naomi thought she recognized from somewhere but couldn't quite place where, said.

"That's right Minato-kun! And this little cutie is coming to join us~" 'Kushina' told Minato.

Poor Naomi who thought she was intruding on the couples conversation, tried slipping away until Kushina put the spotlight on her... Figuratively of course.

All of a sudden, as if Naomi had a lightbulb over her head, Naomi recognized the blond who Kushina called Minato.

'Th- the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero! Not that I have anything against the two personally, but... Oh no. There is no way I can eat with these two. One, Minato knew my parents... I'm told I look like both, my mothers purple-ish hair in a ponytail and my dad's (much like Minato's own ) eyes. And two, there would be waaaaaay too many rumors. Like : 'ugh, I can't believe she put them in a genjutsu' 'is she that desperate for friends' 'she's already with Kakashi most of the time, what more could a brat like her want' and so on...'

"Hm? You're... Naomi-chan, right? You and Kakashi, I believe, are supposed to be under my training some time this year, correct?" Asked the blue-eyed legend.

'K-Kakashi and I will eventually be training under THE Yellow Flash?!'

This was the first time Naomi ever recalled fainting in public.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Different-Than-Normal Training

**Hewo awesome readers and reviewers~! Enjoy a slightly earlier chapter!~**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think, ideas, or even some light criticism.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm waaaaay too lazy to come up with something as awesome as Naruto...**

**Naomi POV:**

I became aware of the smell of ramen. Which is unusual 'cause I don't have any ramen at my house. Hm? Voices? They do sound somewhat familiar, I just can't picture them. Maybe I should take a small peek. And with this last thought I barely cracked open my eyes before quickly shutting them again do to brightness.

"Hey Minato-kun, I think Naomi-chan is waking up, 'ttebane!" a feminine voice that was near-by said. It was also at this moment that I realized that I was leaning against something or _someone._

I decided to give sight another try by re-opening my eyes, but this time waiting patiently for them to adjust. To my surprise (not really, the ramen gave it away) I found myself in Ichiraku's, though my view was slanted seeing as of how I was leaning on Kushina's shoulder.

"What exactly happened?" I couldn't help but ask. I remembered running into them (Kushina) then the Yellow Flash… well, _flashed_ next to her, him telling me that Kakashi and I were eventually going to be training under him, then I felt really dizzy and fainted…

"It was chakra depletion." Kushina said from the stool next to me (Minato was too busy eating to talk and by now I was off of Kushina's shoulder). _Ah, I knew I should not have used that jutsu twice…_ "It's nothing serious, trust me, Minato gets it all the time 'ttebane~" Kushina said a little _too _sweetly for my liking. I highly doubt I imagined _the _Yellow Flash cower down while still eating.

She continued, "Here, eating helps your chakra replenish," she said as she was passing me a bowl of ramen. "Feel free to ask Teuchi here to add anything, 'ttbane!" and with that Kushina began to eat her ramen also. I didn't ask for anything extra on mine though. It was salty enough to where it wasn't bland or too salty.

"Um I'm sorry, but I need to go. I have to get up early in the morning for training." I said about to reach into my wallet to pay for the meal but Minato simply waved me off saying that he'd take care of it.

"Thanks again!" I said before heading off to my house.

****The Next Morning****

I just so happened to be early today at the training ground. I have to admit I was curious to see what Sakumo-sensei (as I learned to call him) had in store for us.

A few moments later and said teacher-and-son walked toward me.

"Come on Naomi, we won't be training here today." My sensei said. He didn't say it in a mean way, he was simply stating a fact. I gave Kakashi a curious glace before following. Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders. At least I'm not the only one in the dark.

We meandered our way to wherever we were going to which I'm glad. I've practiced but haven't been able to run on tree limbs just yet. My balance always seemed to be off a little.

When we arrived… _somewhere, _I was met with a giant cliff face. It did creep me out slightly that Sakumo-sensei had a _very mischievous_ look in his aged eyes, I even thought Kakashi was a little worried. I said _a little._

"Alright, now you two _will not _be able to do this right off the bat. It may take years even, but gives exceptional physical strength." As soon as he finished warning us he did something amazing. He started climbing the cliff… _with only one arm_. His other arm was behind him while his legs just kind of dangled…

"Hey! Quit gawking and get your sorry selves up here." He shouted from above… _wait above… he wants us to climb this thing?! He's insane! _I heard a slight noise to my left. Kakashi was now climbing it! Besides Kakashi climbing with all of his limbs instead of one like his father, they looked exactly alike!

I started after them, thanks to Kakashi's good-natured teasing 'Too slow!' 'You'll never become a ninja at this rate' 'hurry it up already, I'm getting bored' and so on.

These words may sound hurtful to you but if you only saw the look on his face (or what you could see of it) you'd understand Kakashi was simply trying to push me. And it apparently worked to because I caught up with him, that or he waited on me. Perhaps a bit of both.

I noticed that Kakashi's right foot was about to support itself on an _extremely _unstable rock. I was lucky to currently be standing on a ledge where I didn't have to use my hands for anything. Which is good, I used them for a few hand seals instead.

_"__Mugaina Inazuma no Gijutsu (harmless lightning bolt technique)," _I silently whispered to myself while subtly smashing my right hand into the cliff. Just as Kakashi started slipping he noticed his mistake, but it was already too late… well it would have been had I not used my technique.

Lightning charged through my hand, which was currently embedded in rock, and with my control, it went through the rock before it came out again and latched on to his right ankle. I saw him visibly flinch. I guess he thought this lightning would hurt him. Though I would have thought that he would have known me well enough to know that I think these things through, but whatever.

As soon as Kakashi found his footing, on a more trustworthy rock, the lightning dispersed. Effectively ending my jutsu. I looked next to me where he was and I could of _sworn_ I saw a hidden blush under the stupid mask as he thanked me… but it could have very well been my imagination…

* * *

**Please leave a review :3**


	6. Chapter 6: There is no 'I' in teamwork

**Sorry it took a couple extra days. I blame the exams *glares***

**Feel free to leave a review on your thought, ideas critic, etc...**

**Oh! and don't'cha love time skips~ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me-no-own-y-Nar-u-to-y.**

You know, at first I _thought_ this training was easy… but it didn't take me long to change my mind. We have been doing the cliff training for the past _Two years_, and I still have to use both my arms and a leg while Kakashi manages to climb with only both his arms. Stupid smart athletic people.

I believe that I have gotten significantly stronger, and so has Kakashi. I have managed to improve my technique to a greater extent to.

But on another note, Sakumo-sensei is out on a mission today. Meaning I finally get a day off.

As I was heading to Ichiraku's, for some ramen, I happened to notice a bird in the sky. And what do you know. This bird is my team's signal for a mission. Great…

It's normally easier for ninjas to run along roof tops but I have a couple problems with that. #1: I have no idea how. #2: I've seen some top jounin get into trouble from running along rooftops. It is quite funny actually.

When I arrived I was not surprised to see Kakashi already there, the boy is _never_ late for anything, and to my surprise I also saw the Yellow Flash along with a female around our age.

She was a girl I _used_ to know quite well. In the Academy, Nohara Rin was my very best friend. Up until I was teamed up with Kakashi. And it truly surprised me to see her in such a bad mood; she was normally very… well, happy. Even more surprising was that she actually _glared_ at me. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!

There was kind of an awkward silence. Since we were right outside the Third's door, I was about to go ask if we could go in until, "Rin! Minato-sensei! I'm really sorry I was late! You see, there was this old lady who- Hey! Who are you guys?!" Some kid, around our age with the Uchiha crest, pointed a finger accusingly at us.

_Wow… Kakashi and I have been here this whole time and he only just noticed us… Is he really a ninja?_

"Hello-"I began, "My name is Naomi Hitomi-"only to be interrupted by said Uchiha.

"Hahaha! Naomi Hitomi?! That Rhymes! Na-omi, Hit-omi~ they both have omi! That's hilarious!" he said before dropping to the floor while clutching his stomach laughing. Little did this Uchiha know, I was plotting his death in ways no one has even heard of~

"Uchiha-san," I said in an eerie voice, "I suggest you stop talking now~" I finished with a smile that promised pain and suffering.

I can handle a lot of things, from catching evil cats to climbing a cliff with three limbs. But if there's one thing I _truly _can't stand, it is exactly how this Uchiha used my name.

"Eeeeeeep! That's scary! Your eyes… they have lightning bolts in them!" he said before hiding behind Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Oh… yeah that does happen when I am pretty ticked off. Kind of like when someone's pupils narrow or slit in anger, my pupils narrow into lightning bolts while my ice blue iris starts to glow. I'm not totally sure why they do that though.

I blinked and they were back to normal before the others could confirm. Although I have a sneaking suspicion that Kakashi saw and gave me a quick '_we will talk later'_ kinda look. That's a pretty scary look~

Before Kakashi could introduce himself, there was a gruff 'enter' as the Namikaze opened the door.

"Oh good, you're all here. Kakashi, Naomi, as you are both aware, your sensei is currently on a very important mission. That being said, I can't have two of my best genin to go off slacking around." I will let you readers know that I was highly offended with what our Hokage said. I was not planning on 'slacking' as the Third so kindly put it. I was merely going to take a _much deserved _break. "So as for now, consider yourselves an official part of team Minato."

On the outside, I looked as if this did not bother me at all (besides a single twitch of the betraying right eye). On the inside however, '_Nooooooooooo! I don't wanna be stuck with the brat of an Uchiha on my team! Rin and I aren't even getting along! I'm doooooooooooooomed!' _Yeah, I think you get the point.

"What?! I, the future Hokage, cannot be teamed with the Double-Omi and her old grey-haired companion!" the Uchiha shouted. Needless to say he got to icy glares from said 'Double-Omi' and 'old grey-haired companion.'

"Obito! As a ninja, you have to learn to work with anyone and everyone. Even if you don't like them!" Minato (-sensei sounds weird to me) scolded. Hey, at least I now know the bast - I mean Obito! - 's name.

In the midst of Minato-sensei's (see, it's weird) lecture, I thought I saw Rin give Kakashi the googly eyes. And if that means what I think it does… '_Nooooooooooo! I have officially lost my friend to the dark side known as __Fan girls.__ I would have at the very least thought I would have had a couple more years. I mean we are only seven! Geez, the dark side takes victims younger and younger every year *sniffle*.'_

Oh, now Obito is giving Rin the googly eyes, who is giving Kakashi the googly eyes. There is no 'I' in teamwork, but there is one in 'quit'.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and will please leave a review~**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Old bats

**Sorry it's been so long *sweat-drop* **

**I will just let'cha read now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I just don't have it in me to create something even remotely close to Naruto *sigh*._.**

Again, things fell into a routine for me. Train with team Minato one day, and train with Kakashi the next. Today I was to train with Kakashi.

It only became really interesting when Kakashi and Obito had their little squabbles or someone named "Might guy" would challenge Kakashi to a challenge. As far as I know, Guy just randomly bumped into Kakashi wanting to beat him. …okay, that's more than likely wrong, but if I ask all I will get is an earful of "Youth!"

Though I have to admit, I was pretty jealous that Kakashi made Chunin only a year after making genin, while I made Chunin merely a year after him. I swear one of those genin was out to get me and that guy was no pushover. Stupid, evil, son of a-

Kakashi? He is a little earlier today than normally. He is such a workaholic. I waved out calling him but he simply stood there, looking at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. Ouch. What did I do to make him so angry at me?

He seemed to just do nothing but stand there. And not twenty seconds later, he walked in the direction of his house.

. . .

Huh? Does he want a break from training or something? Maybe he left his weapons at home? … Nah, that can't be it. Guess I will just have to follow him… but come to think of it, he has been acting a little weird lately. I thought he would be happier since Sakumo-sensei came back a week ago. Although I haven't seen in a couple of months either. You would think he would at least stop by to say hello to his favorite/only student (Kakashi doesn't count since he is his son. :P).

Guess I need to go see what's up. I thought before running after Kakashi through the village. Odd thing was, wherever I caught a glimpse of silver hair, whispers followed along with hateful glares. Which was extremely unusual since Kakashi never does anything bad.

Grrrrrrrrrr, but whenever I turned around to hear what the villagers were saying, they quit talking altogether.

_'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' _I thought just before using my _Kaminari batto gijutsu (lightning bat technique. _Just like the name, a little bat of lighting was standing on my cupped hands awaiting orders. (I am the one who normally transforms but a bat form… just seems plain uncomfortable.) I brought it up to eye level, and basically told it to eavesdrop on peoples conversations.

It may or may not be obvious why I chose a bat over, well, anything. Their listening skills are #1 in my book. … Just not their memorization.

The cute little winged creature rose out of my hands and flew towards a group at the Ichiraku stand. It flew in between the curtain thingies before rising to the roof and decided to hang up-side-down.

That made me want to laugh, I did not know that these lightning creatures of mine kept their own qualities, but it makes sense.

The bat, sensing its mission was accomplished, flew outside the ramen stand landing on my outstretched finger.

… I take that back. Bats suck. All it remembered was, and I quote, "Fang ….. Saved team ….. Failed important mission…. Prodigy …. Worthless disgrace-

At that time I released my jutsu. No, the bat was not at fault and I was able to get the meaning of what it remembered, but if these people were dissing the name of someone who saved their comrades, even at the cost of the mission… then so what?! They have no right to go and - aaaaaaaargh! This, in case you haven't noticed, has officially ticked. Me. Off.

How could they- oh no. This is what's wrong with Kakashi. Even from the little info I got from the bat, even I could tell they were putting this on Kakashi to… they were more than likely talking about Kakashi, the son of a disgrace. Not that that is the way I see it.

Making up my mind to slap some since into the said prodigy, I used my Furasshu gijutsu (flash technique) to move as lightning to Kakashi's house. That's where I sensed his chakra, anyway.

Though I wasn't sure why he came here. There was no one else's chakra around, which was odd. I thought Sakumo-sensei had stayed in the house ever since he got back.

Seeing as of how I landed right next to Kakashi in the front lawn, he stiffened before glancing at me. What I saw shocked me. He looked broken; the normally cold-as-ice Kakashi looked completely, just, ugh. There are no words to describe the tortured look in his eyes. Though given the circumstances, he had every right to look that way. I just wasn't used to it.

It truly looked as if, if one more bad thing happened at this moment, he would be lost forever in that torrent of emotions.

He looked at me wordlessly, with only pain and confusion in his eyes. The foreshadowing winds blew, blowing strands of our own hair through the gaze that we held. But besides the strands of hair that currently held our own attention, something else caught it. Something that sent our sense of smell on high alert along with two pairs of wide eyes. A smell that a shinobi cannot live through life without smelling. A rusty, coppery smell.

_Blood. And lots of it._

Not to mention it all came from Kakashi's house.

* * *

**Thanks to no school and summer, updates should be up many times faster.**

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: What it means to be a Ninja

**All I can say is sorry and that I don't deserve your follows or reviews or forgiveness... (Though you are more than welcome to. :3)**

**WARNING: Sad scenes and children cussing... and some inappropriate humor... and suggestive-ish Inner Me's... and possibilities of crying... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Screw disclaimers. I am waaaaay to lazy for this crap that I do not own.**

**~~~Naomi POV~~~**

Before I could even breathe, Kakashi ran through the door to his house. _'What should I do?! What should I do?! Follow him? But what if Sakumo-sensei is- __AND THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD GO!_

_(Don't give me those looks. Everyone has an Inner Me in there conscious… Except maybe Kakashi. He just may be to stoic for one. Inner Me's are meant to be opposite of someone… And Kakashi is so… Kakashi.)_

_What do you say? He could really need me- I mean us. Kakashi is going through something that we have already been through. Think about it. He's crying cause his dad died-_

_'__What the hell?! That's such a mean thing to say… or think. But that's not the case here. We need to go to Kakashi and-'_

_'__MAKE OUR MOVE BABY!'_

_'__HEEELLLL NO! Screw it. I'm ignoring you.' '__HEY WAIT A SEC! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO IG-'_

*sigh* You can have a talk with your Inner Me for hours in your head but in reality only like ten seconds would have past. Since that was about 20 seconds, give or take a few, not even a second has really past. Guess I have enough time to catch-up to the silver haired kid. Guess I had better go.

I immediately turned around and made a dash for the door, with only the smell of blood to follow. Even then it was hard to find them. This stench of blood was overwhelming.

'_Kakashi…' _was all I could think of when I found him. Or technically them, seeing as of how his father was lying right next to him. And judging from the amount of blood around them, Sakumo-sensei was either severely injured or he's -you know-… dead.

"Why Naomi?" came the hoarse voice from my friend, "Why did he do it?"

I could not read Kakashi's expression. I was in the doorway watching them while Kakashi was further in the room with his back turned to me watching his father, who from his appearance, had committed suicide.

_'__You mean Dead father.'_

_'__Seriously! That's so inappropriate!'_

_'…'_

"Kakashi, I honestly don't know why he killed him-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" he yelled while turning from his kneeling position to glare at me. I will shamelessly admit to jumping a foot back when I heard the anger in Kakashi's voice. 'The hell did I do?!

"WHY DID HE ABANDON THE MISSION!? HIS REPUTATION WAS GREAT AND SO WAS MINE!" after that shout his head hell forward to where his silver hair covered his tormented eyes. Then he whispered, "Now I will forever be known as the son of _this," _he looks over to Sakumo, "**_Disgrace._**"

My eyes widened at all the hate he put in there, especially since I am 98% sure it was directed at me. Congratulations Kakashi! For bad mouthing your father and I, you are about to meet the bitchy me! Yay! Let us hope that the world doesn't explode to!

"Fuck off Kakashi!" This time his eyes widen at me and I am just getting started. "Your father cared about you AND his comrades. You have got to be shitting me if you can't see this! In fact I bet he even did the stupid deed so you would be proud of him and-"

"DO NOT TALK AS IF YOU KNEW HIM! HE IS A FUCKING IDIOT FOR ABONDONING THE MISSION…"

"WELL I AT LEAST KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR MY PARENTS TO DIE DUMB ASS!"

The look he gave me after I said that last comment gave me goose bumps, "You don't even care that your parents are dead. In fact, I bet you don't even remember them."

After that accusation, I honestly couldn't take anymore. So I walked away, first walking with my arms crossed until I was hugging myself. How could he say that! It wasn't my fault! Actually, now that I think about it was!

I stopped at the steps of the Hatake residence as I covered my mouth with my hands. Of course it was my fault. Did my young mind alternate my memories slightly so that I wouldn't think so? It's so obvious.

Why would the Konoha Military Police Force/_Uchiha _kill my parents while threatening my life? My younger self would have said for my parents unique abilities. But now I am almost positive, it was because of the powers I could -and do- possess.

Hell, he was right both times. I was too young to completely even recognize them. Had it not been for a few family photos and _the _mission report, I just may have completely forgotten them.

Well, after a few tears slipped from my two new obvious revelations, I decided that I was going to report to the Hokage. I'm sure HE would appreciate sensei's sacrifice. All but the ending anyway.

I made sure that my bangs covered my face as I walked out of Saku- I mean Kakashi's- house through the busy streets of Konoha. And what do ya know? I ran right into a Yellow Flash. This seems to be the norm for me meeting him.

"Oops, sorry. I'm in a hurry- Naomi? Where have you been? Kakashi, you, and Obito- though that is normal- are late. Did something-" I may never know what brought my next action on, nor would I ever care. But when Minato-sensei squatted down to see me face to face, I ran into his unprepared arms and cried.

Why was I crying? Was it because of Sakumo's death? Kakashi's words? The truth in those words? Someone else important to me has died? Will I ever escape this never ending torrent of death? Actually, that last question is one that I can answer with full confidence.

Of course I will never escape death. **_This is what it means to be a Ninja_**.

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long and sorry it was sad (well, to me anyway). But I swear reviews make me update faster. As the saying goes ****_"~The more reviews the merrier~_**

**_Hope you enjoyed._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Offer

**Woot woot! Another chapter up in a jiffy! I told you that reviews motivate me. Actually I just had spare time and this is my way of apologizing for how long the last one took too!**

**And I have not said thank you to my wonderful reviewers (which I will do now.)**

**Thank You to:**

**Himeno Kazehito (****_For reviewing like, every chapter_****)**

**akuma no yona tenshi (****_Thanks!)_**

**They Will all fall Eventually (****_Yes I will be sticking to canon, but at the same time I will be describing things differently then you thought they just happened... If that makes any sense... Example: I have taken some measures (as you will find out this chapter) to keep Team Minato the same as we know and everything falls into place. So it won't be any of your options but closest to the 'change it slightly' option. And sorry about the speech. You may just have to deal with it but I will try in the next chapters. AND THANKS FOR THE LONG AND AWESOME REVIEW! I cried/am still crying since/when I saw it.)_**

**And thanks to all others that were Guests/ didn't sign in!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stop reminding me of what I do not own!**

**~~~Naomi Hitomi POV~~~**

"Naomi? What's…?" Luckily for me, Minato-sensei decided to just shut up and hug me instead of asking questions. Though I did manage to mumble something before crawling out of his arms.

"Just… go to the Hatake's house sensei… there has been an emergency." Unfortunately at the time, that was all I could manage to say to him. I probably should have turned around just to make sure that Minato-sensei did as I told him. Though that sounds pretty stupid. He's a Jonin. The Yellow Flash can do as he pleases.

Sadly enough, I didn't notice that my feet took me to the Hokage's tower. '_Perhaps_ I should go talk to the Old Man just to make sure he knows about Sakumo-sensei's death. On second thought however, that a long way up… *sigh* I'll do it for Sakumo-sensei.

One foot after the other, one less step to go. Repeating the previously mentioned process, I did _somehow_ make it up to the Hokage's door. They should really change the spiraling stairs though. Someone could get dizzy. Namely me.

I was just raising my right arm to know when there was a slightly muffled '_enter' _and then a _barely _heard '_dismissed.' _Wearily I opened the slightly heavy doors to find… shadows. Well that's what I thought they looked like. They disappeared way too fast for me to tell if it was my imagination or not. Though knowing my current state of mind, I more than likely imagined it.

As soon as I was completely out of the door way, I (shutting the door behind me of course) turned around to see the distraught and worn look on Sandaime's (Third Hokage) face. "Ah, good… well, morning Naomi."

It would not take a Kakashi prodigy to figure out why he changed 'good morning' to just 'morning.' This obviously means that _he already knows._

"Mornin' Lord Third. I guess you already know, right?" that last sentence almost came out in a whisper… Only our Hokage could be this old and still know what I said. He really needs to quit smoking, I just may cough and that would be rude.

"Yes Naomi, I am well aware. News travels in a Flash these days." Okay that was just horrible Hokage-sama. Simply horrible.

"This may be an inappropriate time to ask and everything, but what happens now?" Perhaps I should give him more to go on…,"Like what about training?" He gave me a look… Was it too soon? Bah, I need to know these things anyway so I don't need to ask later. Hopefully Hokage-sama will forgive my bluntness.

"You have been with Team Minato for a couple months, yes? I also remember saying that they were pretty much your permanent team, correct? So your training shall proceed as it usually does." Oh no. Then I will have to see Kakashi again. …Though I am almost positive that any friendship we had is long gone. So why not make a random life-changing decision.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, a normal Genin team only consists of four man squad. A Jonin and three Genin. I think its best in everyone's interest (Namely Kakashi and I's) that I… leave Team Minato." There I said it. I may forever regret it. But I said it. Uh-oh. He is putting THE Pipe down. No, no, no Sandaime. No need to lean forward. I could see you perfectly from where you just were.

"N-Naomi- are you implying that you do not wish to be with them anymore? I was under the impression that you enjoyed being on Team Minato?" I do, Hokage-sama, I do! Believe me. This is killing me! But it's best if you do not know this.

I put on my most emotionless face while talking in the most uncaring tone I could, "Lord Third, I was merely stating a fact. No other team, as far as I am aware, has had five people. It would be best if there never was a five man team." I so just shocked him speechless. Never-the-less though, every bit of what I just said was true… if not a little cold.

The Hokage looked at me with shocked eyes, not that I wasn't surprised. Whatever voice I just used didn't sound like my normal happy-but-observant self. However, this would be great to use when talking to enemies.

When the Hokage recomposed himself, and appeared to be seriously contemplating about something, he asked me, "Naomi, have you ever heard of the ANBU Black Ops?" Even though I kept my face masked from my true feelings, I did allow myself to raise an eyebrow. I have never heard of the ANBU Black Ops.

"I'll tell you what. Since you're so sure about being extracted from Team Minato, I will take you out of it. There's a catch of course. You are now a Chunin, and you have been for a year. And, no offense, with no parents you know how to take care of yourself.-"

_Where are you going with this Old Man?_

"-However, even with all of that you are still seven. Much too young and innocent for the ANBU.-"

_I watched my parents DIE… INFRONT OF ME! …I think in that retrospect my 'innocence' is pretty much gone. _

"So I will allow you, a Chunin, to be on your own for a while. Meaning you will do most of your missions by yourself. Of course every now and then I might pair you up with a Genin should their sensei be injured or sick you will lead them in a mission. And perhaps when you get older and more experienced I will recruit you to the ANBU… We could use your abilities."

I could almost hear the gears in my head turning. At first glance I would not look like a Chunin because I don't wear (or fit) the green jacket. It is in my closet though. I will wear it… once I can fit in it without it looking like a blanket.

Of course the Third's offer has surprised me but I still carefully kept my face free of emotions… though my eyes may betray me. –Hey wait a second… _how-?_

"How do you know of my abilities, Hokage-sama? I was not aware of using them outside of training with-" I would say I was rudely cut off, but he is the Hokage, so…

"-With this." From somewhere under his desk, he pulled out something round. Almost like a crystal ball fortune tellers would use to, well, tell your fortune.

It swirled a little inside of it and I think I could see some children playing on the playground. Either I am hallucinating again (remember the moving shadows) or I could hear them too. This does explain how he knew of my Ninja Arts though.

"You know Hokage, I will take you up on your offer. But one more thing before I head home. …It is not nice to stalk people."

* * *

**Please review. I may not update as quick as I just did, but it still is the nice thing to do!~**

**Oh! One last thing. Please don't think that Naomi is a Mary Sue. I know it appears so in the beginning and even this chapter a little bit but she is not!**


End file.
